Twilight Rose
by CvFaith
Summary: A story of Saito Zenjiro, a current 3rd seat of the 9th Division. What are these flashes of a dream and what connection do they have to do with the categorized Hollows "Novistador Wraiths"?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! With that, enjoy the story!

* * *

_**

"Dad, Look out!" I screamed, as the beastly black Hollow was attacking my father.

The Hollow was swinging aggressively as my father tried to deflect his attacks. The Hollow swung hard and flung my father away, leaving me in the Hollow's destructive path.

"Run, Zenjiro!" My father screamed. But I couldn't. I was terrified, walking slowly back. I gazed upon the Hollow's changing eyes of red, blue, yellow, white, and green. The Hollow raised his claws and began to thrust it at my chest and stabbed me…

* * *

"Ah…shit…!" I woke up, panting. I was having a nightmare of that dreading night. "Tss…"

My name is Saito Zenjiro, current 3rd seat of the 9th Division. I had black short hair, a 5'5" slim and slender guy, but had some muscles to balance that out. I also wear square frame glasses.

I decided to get up, and throw on the Shinigami kimono; mind as well get the day started. I also put my Crusaders' Cross necklace around my neck, grabbed my two zanpakutos and tied them around my back (similar to how Hitsugaya has his zanpakuto tied around his back), and and began walking to see my sensei!

I went to the Taicho's office and knocked on the door once I got there.

"Come in." A familiar voice said from the other side. It was my sensei, the new 9th Division Taicho, Eisumoto Sera. She was about 5'9" and had a body proportion similar to Matsumoto. She had dark red and orange long hair with black highlights.

"Ah, Zenjiro-kun, Ohayou gozaimasu? O-genki desu ka?" She greeted, behind her paper stacked filed desk.

"Genki desu." I said, smiling.

"Hisagi-san, let's take a rest from this." She said, looking at Hisagi, who was helping her.

"Hai." He agreed. He slouched back into the couch and began to relax with a long sigh.

"Hisagi fukutaicho…"

"Hmm?" He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Mind if we practice now? I need to get this tension out of me."

"Tension from what?"

"Bad dream." I said, shrugging with a smile.

The Taicho looked at me with concern in her eye when we looked at each other.

"There is no reason to worry Sera-sensei." I said quickly, knowing full well that she was worried about me; she knew what dream I had again. All she did however was simply smile, which was good enough for me.

I walked up to her behind the desk and open my arms for a hug. She her smile got bigger and her eyes narrowed with contentment and she gave me a hug.

"Let's go, Saito, let the Taicho finish up and let's get to your training." Hisagi said to me.

"Alright." I said, letting go of my sensei and heading out with Hisgai.

"Eisumoto-Taicho, I'll return after the training as usual." Hisagi said to her.

"Take your time and have fun. There's no rush at all." She replied.

Hisagi began walking outside to train.

"You know, you and the Taicho are quite close." Hisagi said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… she's my sensei… and also like a mother…" I said, dimming my eyes and smiling.

"Like a mother? What ever happened to your biological mother?" Hisagi asked, curious to know.

My smile faded as my walking pace began to slow down. "Both of my parents were killed by a Novistador Wraith."

Hisagi eyes widened with shock. The categorized Hollows, _Novistador Wraiths_, were conscious Hollows who had reiryoku equivalent to a Taicho. Instead of being white, they were black and very dark brown.

"How was it that only you survived?" Hisagi wondered.

"With my father's last breath, defeated it… before it could kill me…" I replied, narrowing my eyes in sorrow and continued to walk. "Enough about that, let's get started!" I said with excitement.

"Very well." Hisagi said, smiling.

We both flashed stepped into the air high above as we both chanted.

"Bakudo No. 62: Hyapporankan!" We both began to hold an energy glowing rod and threw it down to the ground. We flash stepped back to the ground, ready to fight as the two rods broke into two hundred and began to rain down above us.

I was the first to move, not wasting time. I unsheathed the one closest to the top and swung down at Hisagi. Hisagi unsheathed his zanpakuto and blocked my right-to-left diagonal swing with a down-to-up vertical swing, which threw me a bit off balance.

The first rod landed right between us and pierced through my shinigami kimono and had me tied to the ground. My eyes widen when I realized I got caught. Hisagi swung his zanpakuto around his hand and gripped it again, as if holding a huge kunai and swung down at me.

"Ah, shit!" I said quickly.

I went instantly in grabbing the rod and ripping it out my kimino and blocked with both the rod and my zanpakuto. The rod immediately evaporated once it broke when Hisagi connected with it, but I still blocked with my zanpakuto. Once it connected, the other rods were falling straight for us. We both flash stepped away to avoid getting hit.

As the rods rained, we were flash stepping all over the place to avoid the rods, as we fought, swinging and blocking each other. I had a nervous smile, with my eyes a bit wide open. I was enjoying myself and scared getting hit by these damn rods. _Why the hell did I ever bring this up for training… dumbass! _

I continue to fight with my Capoeira-like style, which made it hard with these rods messing me up. Hisagi anticipated my next kick and grabbed my leg and threw me. While in the air trying to catch myself, three rods pinned me to the ground.

"Saito!" Hisagi yelled, realizing I was pinned as more rods were coming straight at me. Hisagi tried to flash step to get me out of this predicament, but two rods pinned him down, forcing him to one knee. "Argh, shit!"

As the rods were coming down, I freed my right arm and swung to block the incoming rods, to only realize I missed. All the rods where already at the ground, completely missing me. I also realized they missed Hisagi as well.

"Sera-sensei!" I said in surprise. She deflected all of them with her zanpakuto.

"My, My, don't you two ever practice a bit safer?" She said in a calm voice while smiling. She knew full well that I'm usually the one doing something crazy. She did raise me after all. She pulled out the other rods that had me pinned and all I did was smile to her remark as I had rubbed the back of my head.

"Gomen-nasai, Sera-sensei." I apologized.

"It's quite alright." She said, smiling.

A hell butterfly came flying in and Hisagi pointed his finger out to land on it.

_"All Taicho's and fuckutaicho's, please report the Yamamoto-Genryusai sotaicho's meeting room within 10 minutes."_

_Tss. Stupid hell butterfly; always got to ruin a good moment with a damn message that never leads to anything good._

The hell butterfly then flew away. Hisagi & Eisumoto looked at each other and simply nodded.

"I'll see you two with the notifications after the meeting is done." I said in disappointment.

"Cheer up, Zenjiro, you look ugly when you're sad." Eisumoto said, jokingly.

"Urusei..." I said, narrowing my eyes and a bit quiet. All she did was smile as she flashed stepped away with Hisagi.

I walked back to my room and gazed into the mirror. I looked at my Crusaders' Cross (which was two inches vertically and horizontally) hanging on a silver chain around my neck. I grabbed it with my right hand. I then gazed eye-to-eye with myself and few glimpses of that damn Novistador Wraith appeared in the mirror. I grabbed tighter on my Crusaders' Cross, the only thing I had left that belonged to my mother, and reminded of the _Twilight Rose_ tattoo that resided on my back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this. This is only an introduction of the protagonist and the story. So Review and let me know what you think of this opening!


End file.
